heroes_generalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forward Airfield (French)
Forward Airfield is a four line Assault map. The map belongs to the French Countryside series of maps. Assault Lines Town consists of four Assault lines: A, B, C, and D. A Line A-1 A-2 A-3 B Line B-1 B-2 B-3 C Line C-1 C-2 C-3 D Line D-1 D-2 D-3 Objectives Forward Airfield has three Objectives: The Airfield, The Bridge, and The Church O1 O1 consists of a squared off section of the forward airfields runway. It includes one short Quonset hut style barrack, a watch tower, and an elongated Quonset hut style barrack that serves as the base's headquarters complete with a briefing room and study. The section of the Capture Zone situated on the tarmac itself consists of cargo boxes and a grounded Messerschmitt Bf 109E-4. * The Panzerfaust case is sitting alongside the radio set by the Messerschmitt. * The ammo crate be found sitting on the same wooden palette as the radio set. Tips O2 O2 is a security checkpoint situated on the middle of a stone bridge leading into the town. The Capture Zone consists of the area within the fenced perimeter, the tower, and the turret battery below. * The Panzerfaust case can be found to the right of the tower's front door. * The ammo crate is on the roof of the tower. Tips * Hiding behind the crates sitting directly across from the tower should protect you from aerial bombings 90% of the time. If the bomb manages to kill you, chances are that luck wasn't on your side. * Attackers and Defenders alike have a tendency to camp on the roof of the tower and in the nook behind the Anti-Air Gun battery. * Never trust the bushes. Snipers hide in them to pick off unsuspecting bridge defenders. * Just because O3 and the Assault lines connecting to it are closed, doesn't mean there won't be a sniper in the bell tower. Always stay alert and never stay in one place for longer than a second. O3 O3 is a church located in near the heart of the town. The Capture Zone consists of the entire plot of land within the boundaries of the church's respective walled perimeter. There is scaffolding along the north wall of the church that implies that the church was at one point under renovation or was (at the very least) having the stained glass panels cleaned or replaced (as evident by the bucket of water sitting on one of the levels). A large hole mars the south section of the church. The communications radio is situated at the foot of the south section of the building. The interior of the church consists of the bell tower and the chapel which is furnished with pews and sandbags. There are several breaches in the church's walled perimeter. The north wall was destroyed by a rogue airstrike that destroyed the sandbag fortification that once occupied the spot (a lone sandbag can be found in the crater). A second breach can be found in the west section (facing towards O2) by the supply crates. Lastly, a third breach can be found by the southeast corner of the perimeter by the row of gravestones. There are two actual entry points into the Capture Zone: one being the south gate leading to the intersection and the other being the east gate which leads into the town graveyard. Tips Trivia * The flags on the barracks used to have animations but, they were later cut due to unknown reasons. Category:French Maps Category:Assault Maps